


Naked Ambitions

by 2plumsandagherkin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Art Class AU, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: She was deep into her second year of Med School; he was nearing the end of completing dual degrees in Psychology and Criminology.  Both were looking for a supplemental course that would force their minds to slow down and focus on one task that didn’t run the risk of someone being injured or killed if they made a grave misjudgment.





	1. Week 1 - Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This will progress to a mature/explicit rating, but not in the first couple chapters. For now, there’s just some language, so let’s say PG-13. 
> 
> Most importantly, my unending thanks to @whatfallsaway who was my first beta on this, and to @medicaldoctordana for her sharp eyes and advice as well. Thanks also to @frangipanidownunder, @baronessblixen, @scapegrace74-blog, @emilysim, @myownsuperintendent, @how-i-met-your-mulder for all their feedback on the first two chapters during the WIP workshop earlier this year.

Romantics would call it fate or destiny.  Poets; kismet.  Dana Scully wasn’t sure if she gave credence to any of those things, but Fox Mulder was a believer in otherworldly interferences and fantastic possibilities.  Whatever it was, something otherworldly seemed to have conspired to bring the two opposites together.

He couldn’t help but notice her the moment he entered the room.  True, she was the only student there, but she was also perfectly lit by a single shaft of sunlight that filtered through the skylight above.  Her shoulder-length red hair positively glowed.  He stopped, his mouth agape, but quickly recovered his senses.

There were a dozen or so easels placed in a semi-circle facing the front of the room, and she was seated at the far right-hand end.  He wanted to sit beside her, but as the only two students currently in the room, he thought it would be a bit rude; like sitting beside the only other passenger on an otherwise empty bus. 

He left a spot between them as a compromise and they exchanged polite smiles as he took his seat and unpacked his pencils.  He couldn’t remember ever being dumbstruck with immediate attraction like this before.

Her interest had also been piqued when he entered the room; he was a good-looking guy.  His reaction to her had certainly been noteworthy, but he seemed hesitant to introduce himself immediately. 

Other students gradually filled the room, but miraculously, the place between them remained empty. 

“Welcome to _Naked Ambitions,_ or what I like to call class my Life Drawing class,” the instructor began.  There were some polite chuckles.  “My name is Cliff Williams, and in this class, we will be exploring different techniques and levels of detail in drawing the human figure from live models.”

“As you understand from the registration waiver, all students are expected to model, to their level of comfort, at some point in the class.”  There were nods and affirmative murmurs from the students.

“This first week, you will pair up with another student and focus on a single facial feature.  Each will get an hour to sketch their subject and then we’ll spend the remainder of the class discussing everyone’s work.”

Fox Mulder’s eyes immediately went to the attractive redhead that had taken his breath away when he first laid eyes on her, and he was heartened to see her eyes seek his as well.  He collected his things and moved over to the spot beside her.

“Fox Mulder,” he said, extending his hand, “but I just go by Mulder.”

“Dana Scully,” she said, shaking his hand with a confident grip. 

“Scully huh?” Mulder repeated.  It was like he was trying out her names’ texture in his mouth.

“You have a thing for last names, Mulder?” she said with an amused arch of her eyebrow.

“Just certain ones,” was all he said with a coy smile.

She decided to move the conversation along by asking, “Are you an arts student here?”

“No, I’m actually studying Psychology and Criminology.  I’ve always enjoyed art as a way to quiet my mind.  You?” 

“Med student.  I’m in my second year.  Like you, I wanted a way to force my brain to think differently for a while.  With life-drawing, I get to study the human body in a completely different way than I do the rest of the week.”

He was impressed, as was she.  Both came into the class assuming they would be the only non-arts student in the class.  “Well Scully, would you like to go first?” Mulder offered, sticking with his use of her last name. 

“Alright, thank you.”  She set about organizing her supplies and tried to suppress a giddy smile at her fortune for being partnered with someone so intriguing… and attractive.

Mulder turned his chair and sat facing her, about 6 feet away.  “Is this close enough?” he asked.  “If you’re drawing my nose, I can back up.”  She smiled shyly at his self-deprecation. 

“No, I’m going to draw your lips actually,” she said, blushing slightly, though she wasn’t sure why she should be feeling so embarrassed.  She licked her lips, which was a nervous habit of hers.  Mulder found himself doing the same but then puckered his lips in jest to break the tension. 

Once all the students had paired up and introductions were out of the way, the rustling sounds of pencils on paper filled the room. 

Scully focused on his lips… his full, soft lower lip.  She imagined running her tongue over the plump flesh and feeling every line and crease, moving up and tracing the alluring arch of his cupid’s bow.

She felt his eyes on her and her cheeks burned.  He couldn’t know what she was thinking, but her damned Irish complexion certainly did its best to give him hints.  She leaned in towards the paper in front of her, hiding her face from his view while she tried to focus on her drawing. 

She managed to get through the exercise and was pleased with her work, but instead of clearing her mind of tension and stress, it was now clouded with very improper thoughts.  She couldn’t remember ever being so attracted to someone within the first few minutes of meeting them.

“Can I see?” Mulder asked when Mr. Williams had called time on the first half of the class.

Scully nodded, motioning for him to come around and view her work.  Her drawing was small, but incredibly detailed.  She had included some of the area surrounding his lips as well, capturing the faint shadow of stubble beginning to grow back since his last shave.  Mulder had to admit; even he would recognize them as his lips.

“Wow, Scully,” he said, impressed.   Placing a hand on the back of her chair, he leaned in to study her work.  “I think you may have some talent if the whole becoming a doctor thing doesn’t work out for you.”

She smiled politely, feeling her heart race as he hovered behind her.  _For God’s sake, get a grip Dana_ , she chastised herself.

“So, what have you decided on?” she asked, forcing her thoughts to move on and prove she could carry on a conversation like an intelligent human being.

“I’d like to draw your eyes,” Mulder said.  He had been carefully considering his options.  He would have loved to spend his hour studying the texture and intricacies of her lips as well, but decided her eyes would be equally alluring.

“Do you want me to look straight at you, or off in another direction?” She mentally praised herself for asking what sounded like an intelligent question.

“If it’s not too uncomfortable, I’d like you to look at me.”

Mulder spent a good few minutes before he ever touched the page just looking at her eyes, memorizing their details.  They were the most inviting shade of blue he had ever seen.  They were warm and seemed to beckon him into their depths. 

The sustained eye contact should have felt uncomfortable for her, but it didn’t.  Scully found there was a softness and an honesty to his eyes.  She couldn’t pinpoint if it was something about their colour or shape, but his gaze was comforting somehow instead of intimidating. 

If there was ever a way to advance an attraction to someone you were trying not to be attracted to, spending an hour gazing into their eyes was definitely one way to solidify those feelings, Scully ruminated.

She studied the rest of his face and hair.  While overall, his hair was respectably short, it was left a bit longer in the front with several dark chestnut locks flopping down over his forehead.  They begged to be brushed aside by nimble fingers such as hers.

He worked with a very serious expression on his face, finishing just before their time was called.  He stood back from his work, giving it one final comparison to her likeness, then gestured for her to step around and have a look.

She held her breath in anticipation as she turned to face the page. 

“I’m sorry.  Apparently eyes aren’t my forte,” he sheepishly admitted while she kept her expression neutral.

He wasn’t wrong, but she admired his efforts nonetheless. 

“It’s not a competition,” she encouraged, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“That may be true, but I hate to have misrepresented the beauty of something so exquisite.”  Now he was blushing.  He could tell she was only being polite and he really wanted to be the guy to impress the cute girl with his artistic skills.  He would just have to hope his awkward words and personality could also do the job.

Her heart raced at his admission and she felt the hair on her arms stand on end when she met his eyes again. 

“Alright everyone, pencils down please,” interrupted Mr. Williams’ voice.  They practically jumped apart at the reminder of where they were.  “Let’s take a 10-minute break and when we return, I’d like to discuss everyone’s work.”

\------

At the end of class, Mulder stepped up behind her as she was about to exit the classroom.  She could feel him hovering behind her as he leaned down to speak softly in her ear while the tips of his fingers barely grazed the small of her back as he ushered her through the doorway.

“It was lovely to meet you, Scully.  See you next week.”

She had been mentally preparing herself for what she would say if he suggested they meet for coffee or go somewhere together following class, but she barely had time to reply with her own “You too,” and he was off, his long legs striding purposefully down the hallway.

She stood, stunned for a moment until another student brushed past her and snapped her back to consciousness.


	2. Week 2 - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Teen & up (PG-13)

Dana Scully had been replaying that first class over and over in her head the rest of the week, anticipating the second weeks class and the unavoidable follow up encounter with Fox Mulder with a mixture of intrigue and dread. She had been so preoccupied with her studies in the past year that she couldn’t remember the last social outing she had been on, let alone anything resembling a date. Mulder had certainly aroused her previously dormant sex-drive.

When the day of the second class finally came, she arrived early. She was disappointed when Mr. Williams began the class and there was still no sign of Mulder. 

The theme this week would be hands, and Scully had already paired up with a stout, overly confident man named Ricardo when Mulder burst through the door in a flurry. He gave his apologies to the instructor and made another female student’s day when he was able to act as her partner. 

Scully couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy, despite the fact she had no right to claim him as hers. She continued looking over at them while she tried to bring beauty to the chubby fingers of her current muse. They reminded her of stubby little carrots. Despite her lack of interest in the subject matter, her work was still meticulous and remarkably life-like. 

Mulder’s partner seemed to be equally impressed with his work as she twittered away, fawning over him. He was doing his best to be polite and the charm seemed to roll off him whether he tried or not. He looked across the room and caught Scully watching them. He smiled and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. She sucked in a breath and looked away, embarrassed at being caught, but she could swear there was something in his expression that made her wonder if she wasn’t the only one who wished they had different partners.

At the end of class, Scully was certain Mulder was on his way to speak to her, but unfortunately their instructor interrupted him.

“Mr. Mulder, could I have a word with you please?”

Mulder gave one last longing look in Scully’s direction and she smiled understandingly at him, waving goodbye as she collected her things to hustle off to her pathology lab across town.


	3. Week Three - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's up the rating of this chapter to Mature.

“Welcome to the third week of Naked Ambitions. This week, we finally get to flex your muscles for drawing the full human form,” Mr. Williams explained. “The theme this week is quick sketches and Mr. Mulder will be our model for the exercise, posing for five minutes per position.”

Mulder was standing off to the side, already dressed in a robe. Turning to him, Mr. Williams said, “Think about different ways to display your form for the students. Anyone can just sit in a chair or stand with their hands on their hips. I want your body to create a puzzle for the students to solve.”

Turning back to the room, he continued. “Focus on proportions in your sketches. Use broad strokes; put your whole arm into it,” were his final words of advice to the students before it was time to begin.

Mulder stepped up to the front of the room and shed his robe. From where Scully was standing at her easel, she had a perfect full-frontal view of his lean, well-muscled body. She couldn’t help but give him a once-over. Her eyes swept from his long feet, up his slim calves, up, up, up….. to one of the few attractive penises she could say she had ever viewed, over his nicely defined abdominal muscles, pectorals, and then up to his eyes.

Eyes that were focused directly at her.

Her mouth went dry and she felt like the temperature in the room had suddenly shot up ten degrees.

Mulder had no interest in acknowledging the rest of the class as he bared his naked form to everyone; he only cared about what Scully thought. And if the rosy pink flush that was spreading across her cheeks and neck were any indication, she was certainly reacting favourably.

“Alright Mr. Mulder, if you would take your first position please, we will begin on my mark.”

Lying down with his upper body raised off the floor, he faced away from Scully in a classic Cobra Yoga position.

“Pencils ready? And begin.”

Scully felt her heart race with the adrenaline of trying to capture each pose in the short time allotment. Her tendency was to draw small, but she took the challenge to fill her page, use her full arm, not just draw from the wrist and to sketch his form with long sweeping strokes.

“And time. Thank you, Mr. Mulder. Take a few minutes break and when you’re ready, we’ll begin again.”

There was the collective scrambling sound of pages being turned as the class prepared for the next sprint. Mulder stepped off to the side, and his eyes met hers again. He hadn’t bothered to put his robe back on; there were only a few minutes in between poses and it seemed silly to keep covering up. Scully was nervously licking her lips again as he regarded her. It was an unconscious action on her part, but Mulder took note. He thought it was sexy as hell. He quickly turned away from her before his thoughts got away from him. He looked out the window instead, focusing on the gardens outside.

After the short break, Mulder assumed his second position. He had decided to go with a Yoga theme, this time arching his body into the Downward Dog position. He thoughtfully placed his back towards the wall so nobody had to draw the rear-view. He had never done Yoga naked before, and was distracted at how his penis was hanging down, unrestrained. _Oh God, not now,_ he thought as he tried to push his thoughts back to the meditative state of mind he should have been focused on, rather than worrying about whether he was getting an erection.

Another five minutes passed in the blink of an eye for Scully, but once again her eyes connected with his during the harsh sound of paper being turned over. His face was flushed, mostly from being in a bent-over position for an extended period of time, but Scully could swear there was evidence of increased circulation in his lower region as well. Mulder once again turned away from the class during his break, and Scully wondered if he was trying to compose himself.

He stood in front of the window again, oblivious to his nakedness, much to the amusement of a few passers-by, trying to see how many plants and trees he could name. After a few minutes, he had successfully distracted himself, and took several deep cleansing breaths before returning to his position in front of the class.

For his next turn, he kneeled in a low warrior pose, his arms pointed straight towards the ceiling. A fine sheen of sweat formed on his chest while he held his stance. Once again, he was overly aware of how exposed his genitals felt and he could feel the air in the room moving over his warm, sensitive skin.

Though Scully was mostly preoccupied with getting as much of his figure sketched as possible in such a short time span, she did skim her eyes over his groin area a few more times. Oh yes, there were some notable changes taking place down there.

Mulder spent his next break shaking out his arms and legs in preparation for his next position: Warrior II, with his arms held in a horizontal position. It was a tough position to hold for that amount of time, but he completed the five minutes and stood to shake out his limbs once more before his final turn. He glanced at Scully. Her tantalizing little tongue darted out again to sweep across her lower lip and his cock twitched in reaction.

And she saw it.

And he knew she’d seen it.

Scully felt her own surge of arousal. He had reacted to her, and there was no doubt in her mind now that he was attracted to her. Why did she still feel like a nervous 13-year-old who had just been passed a note in class saying _Fox Mulder likes you?_

Mulder had no idea if anyone else in the room had caught his momentary lapse in mastery over his sexual response, but he wasn’t about to take inventory.

He chose the Child pose for his final position of the exercise. Crouched in a ball on the floor, he willed his body into submission, and wallowed in embarrassment with his eyes closed and forehead resting against the cool floor.

When the final sketching time was up, Mr. Williams allowed a 15-minute break so that Mulder could dress and rejoin the class for a group discussion of everyone’s work. Scully flipped distractedly through her pages but found herself lost in thought as she viewed her sketches of him. He had a fine body, and though there hadn’t been the time to study it in detail, there was something about the colouration of his skin that made her curious if it was as soft as she imagined it to be. Deep into her daydream, she let her fingers run over the graphite lines of his body on the page in front of her, smudging the edges slightly. Soft skin covering well defined muscles, she imagined her capable hands exploring, caressing and stroking. Even better, she would let her tongue sample the taste and texture of all those same places; the fine trail of dark hairs that would tickle her nose and chin as she worked lower and lower, finally wrapping her lips around his –

“Miss Scully?”

Mr. William’s voice was like an icy bucket of water being poured over her. She gasped with the shock of being startled out of her reverie.

“I’m sorry to startle you dear; you were a million miles away weren’t you?” he said.

“Yes, I’m uh, I’ve been quite distracted by… my other studies this week,” she hastily explained. It was a perfectly reasonable excuse for a second-year Med student.

He smiled and nodded understandingly. “I wanted to speak with you about next week’s class.”


	4. Week Four - Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Teen and up (PG-13)

Dana Scully was thankful she had been so busy during the subsequent week of classes because it prevented her from dwelling on her conversation with Mr. Williams.  She would be the lone model for the fourth class, and she had agreed to pose nude for the first time.  She knew it would happen eventually and had been comfortable with the idea, until the classes started and she met Fox Mulder.  Now the idea of lying naked in front of him sent both waves of terror and excitement through her body.  

It was early evening on the day before the next class and she was seated in the corner of a coffee shop not far from the art studio, trying to finish making sense of her scribbled notes taken during the highlight of her week; viewing her first autopsy as part of her pathology lab. While many of her classmates couldn’t stop talking about how relieved they were to have gotten through it and hoped to never experience one again, she had only quietly smiled and nodded along. She loved every minute.  She had never considered how satisfying the process of dissection and analysis to search for a cause of death could be; solving mysteries and bringing closure for family members and loved ones.

Mulder, as it happened, arrived at the same café. He had been hoping to run into her somewhere outside of their class, and he thanked whatever fates for finally giving him an opportunity.  He asked the barista if she remembered what the red-haired girl had ordered to drink. Two coffees in hand and an excuse to speak to her, he placed her beverage in front of her on the table.

She looked up in surprise.  “Oh, hi… is that for me?”  

“You look like you’re going to need it.  Busy week?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, taking an eager sip from the cup. “Mmm, perfect.  Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.  What are you working on?”

“Path lab notes – we viewed an autopsy today,” she explained.

His face wrinkled in the same way every non-med student did when the word _autopsy_ was spoken.  “How was it?” he asked.

Her face beamed with the excitement of a newfound passion.  “Fascinating. Nothing like what I expected.  I’d love to view another if I get the opportunity.”

“That’s great.  Did you have any ideas as to what area you wanted to specialize in before you started?”

“Some kind of surgeon I suppose, but I have to say, Pathology is the most excited I’ve been about any of the subjects we’ve covered so far.  There’s just so much more we haven’t explored yet though,” she continued.  “I don’t want to get too excited about a career path I hadn’t considered this early in my education.”

Mulder nodded in understanding.

“What about you, are you still on the same career path you started out on?” Scully asked.

“Not at all.  Initially, I thought I was interested in pursuing more unorthodox branches of Psychology and psychoanalysis.  Hypnosis for example.  But I found my way into Criminology during my first year.   Now I’m interested in behavioral studies that would combine both my degrees; criminal profiling for example.   My father has some friends in the FBI, so I’m considering that as a potential career path.  Someone from the Behavioral Science Unit actually approached me after reading a paper I had written.  He thought my views on historical mass-murderer profiles were fresh and insightful. Apparently I have a talent for understanding the minds of psychopaths,” he joked with a wry smile.

“Well, sounds like we both have some pretty dark passions in life,” Scully said.  

“How are you enjoying the life-drawing classes?” Mulder asked, trying to bring the conversation back to something more cheerful than dead bodies and psychopaths.

“Great – it’s exactly what I was hoping for,” she said.  “What about you?”

“Same, although I can’t say if my artistic skills have benefited.”  Scully’s expression sparkled with amusement, remembering the very first class and his impressionistic interpretation of her eyes.  “I actually wished I could have done some of the quick sketch drawing. I’m better at rough outlines, not finished, detailed work,” he said.

Scully blushed at the memories of his supine form stretching and _lengthening_ the week before. “That was a good idea you had – using Yoga positions to explore the human form.  Do you practice much?”

“Not as much as I should or might like to. I’m not a very good sleeper, so sometimes I try some simple poses and breathing exercises when I’m too wired to sleep.”

“Do you find it helps?”

“No,” he admitted, “But at least it gives me something to do at 3am.”  Scully grinned in response.

Mulder stood up, suddenly remembering he was on his way to meet with one of his professors.  “Well, it was nice running into you, Scully.”  

“Yeah, Mulder, and thanks again for the coffee,” she added, disappointed he was on his way so soon.  

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he tossed over his shoulder at her as he walked towards the door.

Scully nodded back at him but was suddenly reminded of what tomorrow brought and her mind whirred with thoughts.  Should she do any extra ‘grooming’?  She hadn’t dated for so long that her pubic hair was in a completely natural, untrimmed state.  What would he think of it?  But if she trimmed too much, did that give the impression that she kept it groomed for someone else?  Or what if it looked like she was trying to attract him?   _I really should have thought about this earlier in the week_ , she lamented.  

 


	5. Week 4 - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a Mature rating for this chapter

Mulder actually arrived early to class the following day and was surprised not to see Scully sitting there already.  He was starting to get worried when Mr. Williams began to address the class, but when Scully entered wearing a robe, he understood what was going on.

“In the previous weeks, we have been capturing specific parts of the human form; hands, feet, eyes, lips, profiles, the texture of someone’s hair,” Mr. Williams began.  “We have studied sketching full-forms in quick succession, working on proportions without much detail.  Today we will focus on drawing a complete female form.  Before you begin, I want you to spend at least five minutes just looking at our subject.  Give your mind time to scan the proportions of her body; make comparisons with shape. Observe shadows and texture. Depending on your position in the room, you may choose to detail her facial features if you can see them. Others could focus on the play of sunlight across her skin.”  

Scully nervously fidgeted with the ties of her robe as she prepared to undress and take her position on the forest green sheet that was draped over a thin foam mattress on the studio floor.  She wasn’t trying to look for Mulder, but her eyes found his anyway.  

“When you’re ready Miss Scully,” Mr. Williams said.

She swallowed any lingering apprehensions and slipped the robe from her shoulders, placing it over a chair off to the side. It wasn’t particularly cold, but she felt her nipples contract when the air hit them.  She lay down on her back parallel with most of the students and brought one arm up to cradle her head.  She bent her left leg slightly, being careful not to part her thighs too much. She decided to turn her head towards the other students, intending to look up past them, above their heads, but found Mulder directly in her natural line of sight.  

His eyes were locked with hers, and she wondered why he wasn’t sweeping his gaze over her body like she was certain everyone else was.  He seemed to be questioning her, seeking her permission.  She gave the barest of nods and blinked once slowly.  It seemed to be what he was waiting for, and his eyes moved lower, taking her in inch by inch.  

Though they hadn’t really spent much time together and were still technically nothing more than casual acquaintances at this point, Mulder felt a connection to Dana Scully, and hoped things were gradually moving towards a much closer, more intimate relationship.  He felt a twinge of disappointment that the first time he got to see her naked, he had to share the experience with ten other people.  Then he reminded himself that he had been in her position the week before.  How many relationships began with each partner having the opportunity to study the others’ naked body in detail before they even went on a first date?  

And Mulder did study her naked body, in detail. Her overall form was perfectly proportioned, to the point that without any frame of reference, no one would be able to guess how petite she actually was.  He did his best to push the myriad of sexual thoughts aside and start viewing her body as a landscape he would be sketching.  

Scully couldn’t quite read his expression as his eyes moved over her most vulnerable areas.  She wondered what he thought of her.  Her eyes finally drifted up towards the back wall of the room as her thoughts wandered to imaginary scenarios where she lay in his bed while he sketched her by candlelight.  His finger would trace ever so lightly down her body, and he would claim it helps his hand remember what she looks like when he draws.

As her mind drifted from fantasy to fantasy, she hit on a particularly tantalizing one where she ended up sitting on his face while holding onto her headboard.  She felt herself release a trickle of arousal and a wave of panic flashed through her body as she imagined it pooling beneath her and leaving an unmistakable dark spot on the sheet when she eventually had to get up.  Logically, she knew it was a very small amount, but it was all she could think about.  

Her pulse roared in her ears while eyes darted from student to student, each who seemed engrossed in their assignment, only occasionally glancing towards her to reaffirm what they were working on.  When her eyes reached Mulder, he too was focused intently on his work.  So much so, he didn’t seem to be aware or concerned about the sizable erection straining against his jeans.  She felt herself clench and gush again.  

She could tell the exact moment he noticed however.  He shifted his position on the stool and froze when the stiff cotton of his jeans moved over his erection.  His eyes cast across the room at a random spot on the wall while he considered his predicament.  He chanced a glance towards Scully.  

Meeting her eyes and seeming to realizing there was no way she hadn’t seen it, he smiled and gave a small shrug.

She tried to maintain her composure, but her lips curved up at the corners ever so slightly as the sexual tension crackled between them.  He was the first to break eye contact when he reluctantly resumed the task at hand.  

Mulder was embarrassed that for the second week in a row, he had become aroused in class while one of them was naked, but he was also heartened by Scully’s reactions each time.  She was certainly not offended.  Judging by the rosy flush spreading across her chest and cheeks, he even suspected she was as aroused as he was.  

When Mr. Williams announced a short break, Mulder made a b-line for the men’s washroom.  He had to do something about his condition and there was only one sure-fire way to deal with it.

“Miss Scully, you are welcome to cover up and take a break as well.”

She nodded and rose carefully, casually casting a glance down at the sheet, which as she had hoped, remained unblemished by her arousal. Tying her robe closed, she made her way to the women’s washroom to freshen up.  

Feeling slightly more professional about the whole situation once she was cleaned up and no longer worried about leaving a wet mark on the sheet, Scully resumed her position as best she could remember from before.  Mulder’s spot remained empty for several minutes after everyone else had resumed drawing.  Finally he reappeared, quietly taking his place.  His cheeks were distinctly pink, Scully noted, and he was clearly no longer plagued by his previous condition.  

 _Did he just… thinking about me?_ Scully realized.  A fresh wave of arousal flashed through her body as she imagined him, much to the annoyance of her good-conscience.  

For the remainder of the class, Scully watched him work and tried to keep herself distracted.  She failed miserably at keeping her thoughts clean and pure however.

 _He seems to be resting his right arm quite a bit…. Oh god. Don’t think about it Dana,_ she chastised herself.   _I wonder if he moans?  Did he have to wait until everyone else left the bathroom because he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back?  I wonder how much he came?  Did it just ooze out, or did it spurt impressively over the bathroom stall wall and floor?  I hope he cleaned it all up.  God, I’ve got to think about something else…. Oh there’s ‘Carrot-Hands’ Ricardo; he’d kill anyone’s libido._

 


	6. Week 4 - Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes really, another new chapter! Teen and up rating (PG-13) for this one.

Scully once again missed the opportunity to speak with Mulder at the end of class that week, which she wasn’t entirely disappointed about in this case because she wasn’t really sure where to start after spending so much time fantasizing about him while she was laid out naked in public. Every conversation she started in her head seemed awkward and cliché.  She had continued going to the same coffee shop in the hopes of another chance encounter, however, and was quickly rewarded when she spotted him striding past the windows as she sat inside the very next afternoon.  She knocked on the glass, getting his attention and motioning him to join her.

“Do you have time to sit down or are you on your way somewhere?” she questioned him before she got too far ahead of herself.

It was no accident he had been passing by really; he had been frequenting that café for the same reason.

“Sure, I have time.  Can I get you anything?  Another drink, a muffin?”

She shook her head.  “I’m fine, thank you.”

When he returned with his drink, there was an awkward few moments as they each considered what to say.  Mulder was the first to break the silence.

“How did you feel about posing yesterday?  Are you glad it’s over?”  

“It was alright; pretty much what I’d expected I guess,” she began.  “I found it particularly interesting comparing everyone’s work at the end. You could really see each person’s strengths show through in what they chose to detail,” she continued.  “I liked your work.  Your sketch showed very good balance and proportions, and instead of dwelling on the finer details, you added depth to the scene as a whole.”

“You were a lovely model,” Mulder bravely, but shyly admitted.  He was looking directly at her, and they both blushed crimson as the sexual tension sparked between them.  

She shifted in her chair and her foot grazed his calf by accident.  She decided to ignore it and asked about his day instead.

Mulder explained that he would be spending a few days job-shadowing with his father’s friend in the FBI’s Behavioral Science Unit. It wasn’t something normally offered to students, but with his father’s connections, they were somehow able to arrange the experience.

They continued chatting about their families, sharing brief personal histories of where they had grown up, all the while each managed to continue ‘accidently’ touching the other.  A knee bump here, a calf-graze there, hands touching as they both reached for a napkin at the same time when Scully somehow dribbled coffee down her chin.  It was Mulder who was quicker on the draw though, and gently wiped it from her face.  

Noticing that somehow an hour had passed and it was getting dark out, Scully realized she needed to be going.

“Can I walk you back to your apartment?” Mulder asked.  Finally, things were starting to flow between them, and he wasn’t quite ready to break the spell.

“Sure,” she accepted.

They walked the streets in an unhurried pace, detouring through several small parks along the way.  His fingers brushed against hers as they made their way up a little hill, and she surprised them both by grabbing hold and lacing her fingers through his.  

They’d been walking for half an hour already when Mulder asked, “How much farther is it?”

“Probably another 20 minutes,” she guessed.

Mulder paused beside her, pulling her to a stop. “Geez Scully, did you plan on walking home?”

“No, I usually take the bus,” she admitted. “It seemed like a nice evening for a walk though,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze as she smiled knowingly at him. Apparently she wasn’t as bad at this whole flirting thing as she thought she was.

When they finally reached her building, she tampered the excitement fluttering in her belly and stood up on tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you for the lovely walk Mulder.”

Managing to keep his wits about him, he tried to feign casualness, and replied with, “Anytime Scully.”

He bent down and kissed her cheek in return. As he was pulling away, her hand reached up to cup his cheek and brought their lips together for a sweet, innocent kiss that left both their heads swimming in delirious excitement.

She squeezed his hand once more before reluctantly letting go and walking away.  Before she reached the door to her building, Mulder called out, “Scully?”

“Yeah?”

“I, uh, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”

“I would Mulder, very much.”  She took out a scrap of paper from her purse and wrote her phone number on it for him.

“I don’t know what my schedule’s going to be this week, but I’ll let you know when I’m finished with my stint in the FBI.”

“Of course.  I’ll talk to you soon then?”

“Yeah,” he bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips again.  “Bye Scully.”

“Night Mulder.”

Neither could suppress the giddy, love-struck smiles plastered across their faces as they finally parted ways.


	7. Week 5 - Sunday

Four agonizing days later, Dana Scully’s heart leapt when she played her phone messages and his voice filled her bedroom.

_Hey Scully, it’s me, uh, it’s Mulder.  Listen, I’m sorry but I’m going to be out of town for a few days. I’ve been invited to accompany a BSU team to Chicago on a case, and I don’t think I’ll be back for our class. I just wanted to let you know, so you didn’t think, um, that I’d ditched you or something.  Anyway, I’m still looking forward to seeing you when I get back. So, yeah.  I’ll call you.  I promise._

She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke about seeing her again.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Week 6 - Monday**

True to his word, the following week Dana Scully’s phone rang just as she was unlocking her door.  She rushed across the room and picked up the receiver just before the answering machine should have kicked in.

“Hello?” she panted.

“Scully?  Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“Mulder, no, I was just coming in the door.  You have excellent timing.  How was the case in Chicago?”

“It was an incredible experience.  I can’t go into details, but the FBI really looks like where I want to end up.”

“That’s great.”

“So, Scully, I was hoping you might be free for dinner one evening next weekend?”  

“Yes, yes I am.  Uh, Saturday?  Does that work for you?”

“Saturday it is.  How does Il Terrazzo sound?

“Wonderful – it’s one of my favourites,” Scully replied. It was just a few blocks from her apartment, meaning they could walk there.  Scully wondered if he had planned that intentionally.

“I’ll meet you outside your apartment at 6 then?”

“Great.  And I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at class?”

“Right, yes of course.  How was last week?  What was the theme?” Mulder asked.

“We studied a standing female form.  Susan, who you were paired with a few weeks back was the model.”

“Hmm, okay,” Mulder hummed into the phone.  “Do you know what we’re doing tomorrow?

“A male model I think.  I’m pretty sure the remaining weeks are all going to be full body studies.”

“Alright, well, have a good evening Scully, and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Mulder said with a knowing smile in his voice.

“I can’t wait,” Scully smiled back into the receiver.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Week 6 - Tuesday**

“Oh fuck me,” Dana Scully muttered to herself as the bus sped past her while she was still half a block from the bus stop. Things were not going well for her that day.  It was unexpectedly pouring rain and she had been delayed leaving a lecture that had run late, which caused her to miss the first bus she should have taken to get to the life-drawing class in time, and now she had missed the second, meaning she would be well over 20 minutes late.  And soaking wet.

Fox Mulder, for once, had arrived early with the hope of sitting next to Scully and maybe even having a few spare minutes to sneak outside around the corner and….. _No, she’d never go for that_ , he reasoned.  He had been jumpy every time the door opened and a new student arrived that afternoon.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand the surges of adrenaline and disappointment when, time after time, the student entering the studio turned out not to be the one he was hoping it would be.  

He was nearly frantic by the time she sheepishly tried to slink through the door unnoticed as everyone was already busy at work sketching their subject for the day.

Mulder had managed to save the spot beside him for her, and when she reached it and began to peel off her soaked jacket, he leaned over and asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.  I just got delayed.” she reassured him with a small smile.

She did her best to clear her mind and calm her frayed nerves.  The model turned out to be ‘Carrot-Hands’ Riccardo, who stood proudly in all his hairy naked glory with one foot propped up on the rung of a stool.  

Apparently everything about him was short and stubby, she noted.

Fortunately, it didn’t take her long to settle into her work and catch up with all the other students. Unfortunately, the room wasn’t particularly warm, and she was still soaked from her commute across town in the rain.  Goosebumps were clearly visible on her bare forearms, and she was trying to suppress the shivers that racked her small frame.  It might not have been so bad if she was moving around, generating more body heat, but standing mostly stationary at an easel wasn’t helping.

Mulder noticed her stiff posture and quietly offered her his coat.  “Thank you, but I think it would just be in my way,” she said, gesturing to its size relative to her body.

At the end of class, she wasn’t particularly pleased with her efforts; she just hadn’t had the same fluidity in her arms and hands with being so chilled, and it showed in her work.

As she and Mulder packed up their supplies, Mr. Williams spoke up.

“For next week’s class, we will be sketching a male and female model together.  Can I have two volunteers that would feel comfortable with that?” he proposed.

Mulder and Scully both turned to each other at the same time and didn’t hesitate to raise their hands.

“Ah, perfect.  Thank you Miss Scully and Mr. Mulder.  I will leave it with you to discuss what positions you are comfortable with.

Though they knew his choice of the word _positions_ was not meant in any way sexual, they both blushed furiously at the connotation.

XXXXXXXX

As they left the studio together, Mulder suggested, “If you’re not in a hurry to be somewhere Scully, I actually live just a couple blocks away if you wanted to warm up?”

“Thank you Mulder, I’d like that.  Wait, you mean you walked me all the way home the other night when you live right by here?”

“Well, it’s like you said, it was a nice evening for a walk. I have in-suite laundry, so we can put your wet clothes in the dryer if you’d like.”

“Oh, wow.  That would be great.  I hate schlepping up and down the stairs to the laundry room in my building.”

“It’ll save you some quarters too,” he teased, bumping her gently with his shoulder as they walked.

Mulder once again offered his warm, dry coat to Scully to wear in place of her still-damp one, which this time, she accepted; it was still raining.  He chivalrously helped her into the sleeves and she thanked him with a chaste kiss on the lips.  She had been waiting all day to kiss him but didn’t want to put on too much of a show for the other students leaving class around them.  She laced her fingers through his as they set off together into the dreary late afternoon.

They continued holding hands during the short walk to Mulder’s building, but once they stepped into the elevator, Mulder released his grip to brush the wet strands of hair back from her face, then bent down to kiss her sweetly. This was the kiss she had been waiting for all day, and she hummed with pleasure as their lips slid over each other.  Sadly, it was a short ride up and the elevator dipped slightly to announce its arrival at the intended destination.

Though the building wasn’t much to look at from the outside, Mulder’s place was much nicer than Scully would have imagined.  Her plans to continue their kiss were temporarily forgotten as she stood dumbstruck, taking in the space.  Clearly he was no starving student.  It was a large loft-style apartment with an industrial feel from the high exposed ceiling. There was a hallway with several doors at the far end of the main living space, which she guessed lead to the bedroom and bathroom.  

“My parents purchased the space years ago as an investment property.  It just worked out that I ended up studying in town and could live here,” he explained, clearly feeling the need to justify how he could afford to live in such an expensive piece of real estate when most of his fellow students, her included, were barely getting by, often drowning in student debt.

He gave her the quick tour, fetching a dry t-shirt and sweat pants from his bedroom for her to wear while her clothes dried.  He showed her to the bathroom so that she could change.  

She exclaimed upon entering, “Oh Mulder, it’s lovely.”  Against the window across from the door was a large free-standing, modern looking bathtub.

“I never use it actually,” he admitted.

“It’s a shame.  I’d kill for any kind of a tub to soak in. All I have is a small, boring shower in my apartment.”

Mulder left her to change into the clothes he had offered her.  They looked comically large on her petite frame, but at least they were dry.  She squeezed some of the moisture from her hair with a towel but gave up when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Between his clothes and her limp wet hair, she looked like a drowned orphan.  

“Perfect fit,” Mulder deadpanned when he took in her appearance.  Scully giggled and grabbed a fist-full of his shirt to pull him down to her mouth.

“Shut up,” she breathed against his lips before tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth.

Oh they were getting good at this part, she thought.  Each kiss lasted a little longer than the one before and left them a little more breathless.

“I’ll just… I’ll go put these in the dryer,” Mulder said as they came up for air and he took her wet clothes.

Scully made her way back into the main room and stood next to one of the floor to ceiling windows, looking out at the dark rainy street below.  She was still cold and hugged herself, trying to bring some warmth back into her arms.  Mulder came up behind and wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing the side of her head.

“Are you still cold?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I’m sure you can help with that.”  She turned in his arms and kissed him again.  

“Are you nervous about posing together next week?” Mulder asked, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her back.  Scully’s tongue darted out to lick her lips.   _She’d be a terrible poker player,_ Mulder thought. He had figured out that little _tell_ of hers right away.  

“Not nervous,” she started, “I’m, um…” she struggled to find the words.

Mulder tightened his arms around her.  “Relax Scully, to be honest, I’m kind of nervous.”

She actually looked surprised.  “I, uh, clearly have a track record for _getting excited_ at inappropriate times in that class,” he told her, honestly.  

She licked her lips again and then pulled her bottom lip into her mouth when she tried to suppress her smile. Mulder decided he had to do something about it.  

“You and that damn sexy little tongue of yours,” he all but growled as he bent down to capture her lips once again.  This time, her mouth opened to him right away, and she put that sexy little tongue to use, darting out to flick against his lips then slide languorously against his tongue.  

Mulder walked them backwards towards his couch and sat down when he felt it behind his legs.  Scully settled on top, kneeling over his lap and quickly resumed their kiss.  Oh yes, she was feeling much warmer now.  

“Thank you for inviting me up,” she said into his neck while kissing her way around his jaw.

Mulder chuckled, “I really didn’t intend to bring you up here just to make out on my couch.  That was just a pleasant coincidence.”

“It’s funny how things work out,” Scully pondered while Mulder’s hands stroked up and down her back. “My lecture ran late making me miss my bus, then I got soaked waiting in the rain and was positively miserable when I arrived late to our class.  I had been looking forward to seeing you, and hoped I’d arrive early so that we’d have a chance to talk before class.”

“You just wanted to talk?” Mulder teased, brushing the tip of his nose against hers.  “Because I’d been looking forward to doing much more than just talk to you.”  She smiled and captured his lips again.

Eventually, the buzz of the dryer interrupted them like a rude sibling, and Scully reluctantly pushed herself off his lap and followed him to claim her dry clothes.  

Mulder called a cab for her to take back to her apartment and they waited together downstairs in the foyer. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as they rocked slowly back and forth together.

“Oh god Scully, how am I supposed to make it until our date Saturday night?”

“Will another kiss tide you over until then?” she asked as she reached up to cup his cheek.

“Only one? Never.”  He bent to kiss her lips.  “I don’t think I could ever get enough,” he kissed her again, “… Of kissing you.”

When her cab pulled up, Mulder opened the door for her and passed the driver some money.  “That be enough to get her to campus?” Mulder asked the driver.

“Definitely, buddy,” he confirmed.

Scully squeezed Mulders hand as she stepped into the cab.  “I’ll see you soon,” she told him.

“I can’t wait.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that this is set during the 80's when it comes to the description of Scully's outfit =)

**Week 6 - Saturday**

Saturday night could not come fast enough for both of them.   Dana Scully would never admit it, but she had been dithering all week about what to wear on their first official date.  The restaurant was nice, but didn’t require formal wear by any means.  She wanted to wear something more fashionable than what Fox Mulder usually saw her wearing to the life drawing class, but as a med student with very little free time, she didn’t have a wide range of wardrobe to choose from.  In the end, she decided on a short black skirt, and a pale pink, off the shoulder sweater with a wide belt around the middle.  Her hair was pushed back with a black stretchy headband.  It was trendier than she usually dressed, but she knew it wasn’t over the top.  

She grabbed her coat and made her way downstairs to meet him, flutters of excitement in her heart and a grin on her face even before she saw him.  He was coming around the corner of her building when she came through the door, and she couldn’t help running the few steps into his waiting arms.

“Mmmmm Mulder,” she sighed into his chest as he lifted her off the ground with his embrace.

“It’s finally Saturday, Scully,” he said when he put her back down and bent his knees, crouching to chase her lips.

“I know,” she whispered back in between kisses.  

It was a short walk to the restaurant, but they managed to drag it out by stopping numerous times for a quick kiss here and there.  Scully couldn’t remember ever feeling so smitten with someone that she couldn’t make it even a few minutes without pulling him into a darkened doorway.  Mulder certainly didn’t seem to be complaining.

The restaurant was filling quickly on a busy Saturday night, but it was mostly couples such as themselves occupying the tables and booths.  They handed their coats to the hostess and Mulder took in Scully’s attire for the first time.  The off-the-shoulder design of her sweater showcased the delicate structure of her collar bones, but also peaked Mulders interest with regards to what might, or might not, be underneath.  As they made their way towards their table he casually placed his hand on her mid-back in a gesture of ‘ladies first’.  Casual in appearance, yes, but Scully knew what he was really up to.  Research.  She was braless under that sweater.  Scully arched her eyebrow and gave him a knowing smile.  

They were seated in a cozy booth towards the back, which allowed them to sit next to each other.  There was a general din of quiet conversation that thankfully didn’t interfere with the ability to carry on their own.  

“You look amazing Scully,” Mulder said when their hostess had finally left them alone with their menus.

“Thank you,” she replied with a blush.  

When they had ordered their meals, Scully asked, “So what can you tell me about your time job-shadowing with the FBI?  Can you tell me what kind of a case you were involved in?”

“It was a serial killer. Chicago PD had a series of murders they suspected were related due to the cause of death, but couldn’t find any pattern to how and why the victims were being selected.  That’s when they contacted the Bureau.”

“What was the cause of death… or can you disclose that?”

“No, the case is still active from what I understand.  Our profile gave them a few leads, but I don’t think they’ve made any arrests yet.”

Scully nodded in understanding.

“It was… intense.  Profiling.  I can see how consuming the job would be.  Most of the guys in the BSU, they seem like any other person until a case comes across their desk, and then there’s something in their eyes that changes. One of the other agents warned me about it.”

Scully could see something changing in Mulders eyes too as he recalled his experience.  She placed her hand on his knee, bringing him back to the present.  His hand covered hers and he squeezed it gently.  

“Tell me about your week,” he asked, shaking the gloominess away to focus on the radiant little redhead beside him.

The rest of their conversation flowed much more cheerfully after that.  They continued to make the most of being seated beside each other in the booth, stealing little touches here and there, and occasionally holding hands.

They shared a piece of chocolate cake for dessert, and Mulder couldn’t resist feeding Scully several bites off his fork.  She smiled and licked her lips a little more than was probably necessary after each bite.

“Don’t worry Scully, if you miss any crumbs, I’ll get them for you,” Mulder murmured into her ear before quickly kissing her just at the corner of her lips.  “I can’t wait to get out of here and kiss you properly,” he whispered before squeezing her thigh.

Scully quickly waived down their waiter and asked for the bill.  She started to reach for her purse when the waiter returned, but Mulder was faster on the draw and handed the waiter his credit card without looking at the amount.  They were striding purposefully towards the door, Mulder leading her by the hand, very soon after.

The first alleyway they came across, Mulder ducked around the corner into the shadows, tugging Scully with him by their joined hands.   She giggled in delight as his apparent neediness. He kissed her mercilessly, and her giggles were quickly replaced by moans of approval.  

“You taste way better than that cake, Scully.”

XXXX

Eventually, after several more interludes, they arrived back at Scully’s apartment on campus.  “Do you want to come up for a while?” she asked.

Mulder hesitated, unsure what was being offered.

“I’m not, I mean, just to talk.  Or something… I’m just, I’m not ready to say goodnight yet.  That’s all,” Scully stammered, blushing in embarrassment.

“It’s okay Scully, I understand.  I don’t want to say goodnight yet either.”

As they made their way up the stairs to Scully’s apartment, there was the typical soundtrack of life in student housing on a Saturday night; assorted music could be heard from behind closed or even slightly open doors, someone was having a loud conversation about money on the phone with a parent, someone else was vacuuming and someone had burnt a bag of popcorn in their microwave and was trying to air their apartment out before it set off the smoke alarm.  Things seemed slightly quieter at Scully’s end of the hallway thankfully.

Mulder couldn’t help but take a deep breath when she had closed the door behind them; the room smelled like her, a scent he was quickly becoming addicted to.  Scully’s apartment was small, but did offer a separate bedroom off the main living space.  Everything was tidy and organized, as he would have expected somehow for her.  

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Scully offered when she had taken his coat.

“Sure, thank you.”  He sat down on her couch, idly scanning through the carefully stacked magazines on her coffee table.  Journal of the American Medical Association, Scientific American, National Geographic… certainly a step above the only magazines he kept in his apartment.  

Scully returned with two glasses of white wine and sat beside him on the couch.  They discussed their current courses and projects.  Scully would be writing her first US Medical Licensing Examination at the end of the semester.

“I’ve heard that’s a pretty grueling experience,” Mulder said.

“It is.  It’s a full day.  There are seven sections to the exam which have to be completed in eight hours. If you fail, it’s noted on your records, and if you pass with a low score, you can’t repeat the test.  It’s the most important exam med students have to endure in their entire education, because the outcome of this single examination effects where and what specialties I can competitively apply for.”

“How do you feel about it?  Do you feel ready?”

“Well I’m not ready to write them tomorrow, but in a couple months I will be.”

“Have you thought more about what you want to specialize in?”

“I’m still interested in Pathology.  I never would have imagined,” Scully mused, shaking her head.

“Well maybe you should consider the FBI as well,” Mulder suggested.  “I met several Bureau Pathologists when I was on that case in Chicago.  We could work together,” he teased, reaching out to rub her knee.

“Maybe.”  Scully put her wine glass down and reached out to caress his chest.  “You really want to be a G-Man huh?”  Mulder nodded.  She leaned over and her lips hovered against his.  “I think you’d look good in a suit.”  

She pushed him back into the cushions and kissed him, and with only a bit of awkward fumbling, they were soon stretched out together with Scully lying on top.

Scully removed the wide belt she had worn around her sweater and Mulder took the opportunity to slip his hands inside to feel the softness of her bare skin underneath.  Definitely not a bra in sight, he confirmed.  

She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh and her sex throbbed.  His hands slid down to cup her behind and she ground her hips into him as he gently thrust up.

The intensity and passion of their contact increased until Mulder gasped, “Scully? Scully, we should stop.”

She sighed in resignation and agreement.  “I know.” She kissed him one more time then pushed herself up and off the couch, offering her hand to help him up.  He picked up their wine glasses and took them over to her kitchen counter.

“I had a great time tonight,” Scully thanked him.  

“Me too.”  Mulder leaned down to kiss her again, then just held her, and she savored the feeling of being held so lovingly in his arms.  

When he finally pulled himself away, he kissed her forehead one final time and said, “Goodnight Scully.  I’ll see you soon.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Mature.

**Week 7 - Tuesday**

Three days.  It had been three long torturous days since Fox Mulder and Dana Scully had seen each other.  They both arrived early for their life-drawing class, only partly because they were to be the models that day.  They met outside the building and kissed enthusiastically, but mindful of their public display.  

With their arms around each other, Mulder rocked them back and forth while he whispered “I know it’s only been three days Scully, but I missed you so much.”

He felt her nod into his chest, “Me too.”

He had actually spoken to her on the phone Sunday night under the pretense that he wanted to discuss what ’position’ they would pose in for their shared modeling experience, but talking to each other on the phone and being able to see her and hold her in person were two very different things.

“Are you ready for this?” Mulder questioned.

Scully nodded.  “I’m just glad it’s with you.”

Mulder took her by the hand as he walked them into the building.  “Come on Scully.”

–

“I’d like to thank Mr. Mulder and Miss Scully once again for agreeing to be this week’s models,” Mr. Williams began as he welcomed the class and gave his instructions for the lesson.

Mulder seemed fidgety, rocking forward on the balls of his feet, and was generally unable to stand still.  Scully tried to slow her racing heart in the final minutes before she had to disrobe and experience lying mostly naked with him for the first time, in front of 10 other people.  She was grateful they had decided to compromise and lie together with a sheet covering their lower bodies.  They would also keep their underwear on under the covers.

There was a thin mattress on the floor, a single pillow, and a white top sheet.  They both removed their robes and Mulder lay down first, sliding under the sheet then held it up for Scully.  She smiled when she caught his eyes quickly drift over her naked breasts, but she didn’t mind considering this was the second time she’d posed naked for the class.  He had questioned her on the phone if she wanted to keep her bra on, but she rejected his suggestion.  “Everyone’s seen them already,” she’d told him.  “And I wouldn’t want to pose topless with anybody but you.”  

Mr. Williams continued speaking as they arranged themselves under the sheet.  

“Today, given our two models choice of including a sheet, you have the opportunity to explore different shading techniques.  I want you to differentiate between their skin tones and bring life to the sheet as it covers them.”  

Scully settled on her side against Mulder’s body with her bare breasts against the soft skin of his chest.  She slid her top leg over his lap and their arms wrapped around each other.  His arm and shoulder cradled her head as she nuzzled in close, their mouths inches apart.

Mr. Williams helped them arrange the sheet so it covered them from Scully’s hips down.

“Are you okay?” Mulder asked in a barely audible whisper.

“Yeah,” she nodded, giving him a small smile.  

As the students began their drawing, Scully shut her eyes, trying to remove herself from the setting and focus on the feeling of being surrounded by Mulder.  She could feel his heart hammering in his chest and she knew he could feel hers.  She thought back to those weeks before when Mulder had posed nude, and she speculated how soft his skin might feel.  She never imagined she would find out at all, let alone in such a public setting.  He smelled clean, and she wondered if he had showered just for her before he came to class.  

Mulder gazed unfocused at the ceiling as his body took in the different sensations of holding her against his body in such an intimate embrace.  He could feel her breath gently blow across the sensitive skin of his neck. He was also aware of the slight tremble that shook her body.  He wanted to kiss her, to rock her soothingly and tell her to relax.  

Scully could feel his posture was stiff as well, so she squeezed his shoulder gently where her hand rested against it.  He let his thumbs just barely caress her in answer.

As the time wore on, they both relaxed into each other.  Mulder continued to stroke her back and sides ever so slightly with his thumbs.  She wondered if he was even aware he was doing it anymore.  Her mind drifted to what it would be like waking up next to him.  She imagined being tangled in his sheets, waking when he pressed a kiss to her temple.  His fingers drawing lazy patterns on the bare skin of her back.  She imagined the roughness of his morning stubble tickling as he kissed her.  

Oh this was a dangerous time to be indulging in such fantasies, she realized.  It was all too tempting to reach that extra fraction of an inch and taste the skin of his jawline.  She shifted her hips, causing her inner thigh to rub over his groin area.

“Careful,” Mulder breathed in.  He shifted his body slightly as well, causing further friction over his groin.  His thoughts wandered to a different scenario where she straddled his body, her hips circling and grinding against him while he caressed her breasts.   _Shit._

Scully could feel his cock begin to nudge at her thigh, and she felt a flash of arousal course through her body.  He seemed to be holding his breath, his whole body going tense while he desperately tried to think of something else.  Scully gave his shoulder another gentle squeeze and whispered, “It’s okay, relax.”

“Sorry,” he whispered back.

“Would you two like a break?” Mr. Williams offered.

“Yes, thank you,” Scully calmly answered for both of them.  She got up first and grabbed their robes, passing Mulder his while he was still partly covered by the sheet.  He carefully got up with his back to the class and put the robe on, managing to conceal the obvious tenting in his boxers.

With the cover noise of conversation amongst the other students, Scully approached Mulder, who was walking around, shaking his arms and legs out.  “If it makes you feel any better, I’m having the same problem as you,” she told him cryptically.

“I’m sorry…,” he began to apologize.

“Don’t be,” she interrupted him with a shake of her head.  “If I thought we had time, I’d offer to help lend a hand,” she whispered with a mischievous smile.

“Jesus, Scully,” he hissed as she walked away.  She had certainly upped her flirting game in the last week.

She left to freshen up in the washroom and when she returned, she found Mulder standing by the window. She came up behind him and brushed her hand over his bicep.  “Ready to go again?”

“Yeah,” he answered.

While there was still the cover of noise from the other students taking their places and finishing up conversations, they took their position under the sheet once again and Mulder asked, “You still okay with all this?”

She smiled at his concern and nodded, “I was actually starting to enjoy it,” she said, then added “I’d like to try it in a more private setting some time.”

Mulder turned his head and whispered into her ear, “Come back to my place after class.”

She smiled and subtly rubbed her thigh over his lap.  “Absolutely,” she answered, brushing her nose against his cheek.

He was hardening again in an instant, but with Scully’s leg and the sheet covering them, as well as the knowledge that she wasn’t going to slap him and be disgusted by his arousal, he didn’t worry about it this time.  It was a sweet torture to lay there together, knowing he was hot and hard against her thigh and she was slick and throbbing for him.  

—

Once their modeling time was up, there was still the problem of waiting until everyone’s work had been discussed and the class was truly finished before they could leave.

Mulder did his best to dress and conceal his erection, which thankfully calmed down as he stood behind Scully during the final portion of the class.  As Mr. Williams thanked them once again for their time and asked for a volunteer for next week’s class, Mulder grabbed Scully by the wrist and practically dragged her out the door.  She had to run to keep up with his long strides and the giddy laughter she had been trying to contain burst free as they exited the building.  

Mulder stopped suddenly, pulling her against him next to the building and descended on her lips, his tongue invading her open mouth in a frenzied kiss.  As quickly as it began, it was over, and they were once again running hand in hand towards his apartment.

They managed to make it the rest of the way to his building without stopping again, but all bets were off as they stumbled into the elevator.  Mulder’s hands cupped her behind and he lifted her up against the wall as her ankles wrapped automatically around his waist. Eventually they remembered to press the button for his floor.  The typical dip of the elevator prompted them to move apart and he lowered her gently back down so she could stand.  

He was able to get his door open without too much fumbling from his trembling hands, and then they were inside.  Alone. They stood panting, facing each other for a few moments, then they each tore off their own coats and the frenzy began anew.

His hands were everywhere while he kissed her; cupping her cheeks, holding her at the waist, drifting inside the back of her sweater and undoing the hooks of her bra.

Scully’s hands were equally occupied, frantically undoing the buttons down the front of his shirt and pulling it up and out of his jeans while she backed them up in the direction of his bedroom.  They bumped into the odd piece of furniture, but by the time they reached the doorway to his bedroom, she had his shirt completely undone.

Scully pushed his shirt off his shoulders and started to tug on his belt, but he stopped her.  “Hang on, slow down a sec Scully,” he begged. “I don’t want to get too far ahead of you.”

His hands pushed up inside the back of her sweater again and she helped him pull it over her head. Her bra was left half hanging on her shoulders loosely.  He slid the straps down her arms and she let it fall to the floor revealing her perfect petite breasts in all their beauty.  Finally, they were his to touch.  He got down on his knees in front of her, “Oh Scully,” he whispered as he rested his head in between them.  The frantic, frenzied pace of just moments ago was suddenly replaced by calm and reverence.  She thread her fingers through his hair gently and he all but purred in bliss.  

Mulder slowly kissed the crease of skin below her breast then continued placing a line of kisses all along the underside, licking and kissing his way around until he moved higher and finally took her gumdrop-hard nipple into his mouth.  She swayed on her feet and her mouth went slack as his very talented tongue swirled, licked and sucked.  Once he had given both breasts equal attention, she pulled him back up to stand and reached for his belt and pants again.  He let her continue this time and carefully stepped out of them, tossing them off in a random direction out of their way.  He bent down to kiss her again while she gave him an exploratory stroke through his boxers.  

He tugged her leggings down, and she was left standing in her plain cotton panties.  He kissed her again and backed them towards his bed. Her knees buckled when she hit the edge of the mattress and she let herself fall back.  Mulder knelt on the floor and looked up at her from between her slightly parted thighs.  

Scully sat in a semi-reclined position, resting on her elbows as Mulder skimmed his hands up her legs starting at her delicate ankles, then up her calves, over her knees and up the outside of her thighs.  He leaned in and kissed the creamy skin on the inside of her knee and began working his way upwards  

She parted her legs further as he worked his way up, kissing her bellybutton and tugging on the top edge of her cotton panties with his teeth. Moving lower, he placed a line of kisses down in between her legs and discovered the cotton was soaked with her arousal.  

“Jesus,” he gasped.

“Told you,” Scully said. “You weren’t the only one affected by posing together.”

Wasting no time, Mulder grasped the panties at her hips and tugged them down her legs.  

When his tongue brushed delicately through her folds to taste her for the first time, Scully’s head fell back and her mouth slackened with a gasp.  A few more exploratory swipes and he was lost in her.  He licked his way up and down each side of her labia, working his way from the outside in, swirling his tongue over every slick inch he could reach, mapping every crease, every ridge, every dip and every valley. Scully’s hands cradled his head between her thighs, her nails carefully scratching at his scalp.

It wasn’t long before she couldn’t keep her hips still.  She was writhing under his mouth, quiet gasps and moans escaped her as he brought her closer and closer to release.  He slid a finger in, then two, stroking the front wall of her vagina while his tongue focused over her clit.  Her thighs began to tremble on each side of his head.

She moaned and pitched forward as her body contracted with the force of her climax, then fell back limply onto the mattress. While she lay panting, staring unfocussed at the ceiling, Mulder stroked up and down her legs.  He was painfully hard, and the wet spot on the front of his boxers felt cold as the air moved over him.  

Scully shifted further up on the bed as Mulder finally joined her.  She kissed him hungrily, tasting herself on his lips and chin while she reached inside his boxers and stroked him confidently up and down.  His whole body shuddered at the relief of contact.

“These need to come off,” she breathed into his ear.  “Now.”

He pulled his boxers carefully over his erection then reached over to his bedside table for the new box of condoms he had purchased hopefully the other day.  He struggled to open the box, fighting against the clear plastic safety seal.  Finally, he just ripped into the thin cardboard, and tore a foil packet free. Scully was trying not to laugh at his desperation, but she could understand how frantic he was to be inside her.

She placed a hand on his forearm.  “Hey, relax. I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured him.  

He finished rolling the condom on and settled against her side.  Scully cupped his cheek and kissed him, knowing he was trying to regain some semblance of control before they made that final connection.  He distracted himself by exploring the softness of her skin, gliding his hands up and down from the gentle swell of her behind, up and over her hip, down into the valley of her waist and up her back to cup her shoulder blade.  

Finally, he made his move, shifting to straddle her body.  Scully kissed his jaw and begged, “Please, now.  Please.”  She was aching to feel him fill her.

He positioned himself at her entrance.  Their faces were inches apart and hot breaths panted between them as they both looked down to where they were about to be joined.  He pushed inside.  Slowly, carefully as her body enveloped his, they both groaned as he slid home.  He held himself still within her, taking the opportunity to meet her eyes and kiss her sweetly, reverently on the lips.  He was so gentle with her she almost wanted to weep at the sentiment.  Scully wrapped her legs around his hips pressing her pelvis upwards signaling him to move.

He began a slow rhythm, using every ounce of willpower he had to hold himself back and draw this first time out as long as he could but he knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he wanted.  “Is this… okay…?” Mulder questioned as he thrust into her.

“Yeah… Mmm yeah.  It’s great,” Scully reassured him as she kissed his jaw.

“You feel amazing” they both spoke at the same time, causing them both to laugh.  Scully cupped his cheeks and kissed him again, her tongue eagerly stroking and lapping against his.

Mulder could feel the tension beginning to coil low in his abdomen.  “Scully, I’m gonna…. I mean, I can’t….”

“It’s okay, let go.”

He tucked his head into the crook of her neck, doubled his tempo and soon he was coming, groaning loudly as each pulse of his release gripped his body.  

He pulled out of her and flopped over onto his back.  Once he had caught his breath, he removed the condom with as much subtlety and dignity as possible and tucked it into a tissue in the wastebasket next to his bed.

He lay back down so they were facing each other and exchanged sleepy, sated kisses while their hands slowly caressed and mapped skin in a more leisurely pace.

Mulder kissed the tip of her nose.  “I’ll be right back,” he explained as he rose from the bed.

He rummaged around in the bathroom and managed to find the bottle of bubble bath he knew he had tucked away.  He started to fill the tub and poured a generous amount of the tangerine-scented gel under the running water.

Scully was still lying comfortably in the middle of his bed when he came back into the bedroom.  He sat down beside her on the edge of the mattress and stroked her thigh.  “Care to join me in a bubble bath?” he offered.

“Mmm, that sounds heavenly,” she groaned as she sat up.

He helped her step into the tub and she immersed herself in the bubbles, scooting forward and dictating in no uncertain terms where she wanted him.

He lowered himself tentatively into the hot water behind her and slid his legs down around her lithe little body.  She relaxed back against him with a satisfied moan, and he let his arms rest around her middle as he kissed the side of her head.

“I can’t believe you never use this Mulder,” Scully sighed, gliding her hands up and down his well-muscled thighs.

“It’s not nearly this enjoyable by myself, but I could definitely be convinced to deplete the local water supply more frequently if you wanted to join me,” he replied while cupping her breasts gently, just supporting their slight weight as his thumbs stroked over her nipples.

She hummed in appreciation as she arched into his touch.  The bubbles had dissipated slightly, and he took full advantage of being able to look down the front of her body to see the glorious mounds he held in his hands. His cock twitched against her in agreement.

“Mmm, impressive turn-around time,” Scully said as she reached behind her to give him a gentle stroke. His eyes rolled back in his head as his mouth dropped open in a silent groan.  

A faint sound from the other end of the apartment caught their attention through the open bathroom door.

“Shit, no!” Mulder exclaimed.

“What, who is it?” Scully asked.  Her mind conjured up all kinds of worst-case scenarios in which this was actually his real girlfriend, or worse, his wife, coming home unexpectedly.  She didn’t know why she would suddenly leap to those conclusions.   _I knew he seemed too good to be true_ , she thought.

“It’s Winnie, the maid. I forgot she comes on Tuesday afternoons.  I’m usually out.”  Mulder didn’t know whether to get out of the tub and get rid of her, or stay in.  He was going to have a hard time hiding his erection if he got out.

“Winnie?  Winnie?”  He called out from the tub.

“Oh, Mr. Mulder, I not know you home.”

“Winnie, could you come back another day?  This isn’t really a good time right now.”

“No, no, is okay.  You stay, I clean quiet.  No problem.”

Mulder was clearly panicked, his arms tightening around Scully like he could protect her from embarrassment somehow as Winnie’s voice got closer and closer to the open bathroom door.  Scully, on the other hand, found this all too amusing.

“No, Winnie, don’t come in the…”

“Oh, hi! “Winnie greeted them as she walked right through the open bathroom door.  “She very pretty.  I change sheets first,” Winnie helpfully offered.

Mulders head hung in despair and exasperation while Scully’s head fell back against his chest as she giggled uncontrollably.  

“I’m glad you think this is funny,” Mulder muttered into the side of her head.

Scully turned herself so she could see his face and cupped his cheek reassuringly.  “Hey, you’re just embarrassed that you got caught. You were going to let me believe _you_ kept this place so neat and tidy.”

Taking advantage of her new position, Mulder tugged her further up his body and kissed her, only partly to shut her cheeky mouth up.

“What are we gonna do Scully? I don’t think she’s going to leave until she’s finished cleaning.”  

“Maybe this is a sign Mulder. I want to stay….” Mulders face dropped at the inevitable ‘but’ that was sure to follow.

“I do,” she reassured him with a kiss.  “And I will, another time.”  

He sighed in resignation, and she brushed her nose against his.  “Hey, why don’t you take me out for dinner again this weekend?” she said.

His arms slid up and down her back as his optimism returned.  “Mmm,” he kissed her, “But that’s all the way away on Saturday,” he pouted, pushing his bottom lip out.  Scully pounced on the chance to trap it between her teeth and tugged.  

“It’ll go by in a flash. Come on, let’s get out of this tub and get dressed.”

—

Winnie seemed genuinely confused that Scully was leaving so soon when Mulder called a cab and they left the apartment to wait downstairs.  

“My father hired her actually,” Mulder explained.  “Sometimes I think he sent her to spy on me; you know, make sure I’m staying out of trouble and not dating some hippy from the West Coast,” he teased with a wink, knowing full well Scully had lived in San Diego for part of her childhood.

She rolled her eyes at him dramatically but kissed him eagerly when he leaned down to apologize with his lips…. and tongue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn’t caught on, the Rolling Stone cover was my inspiration for their modelling position in class.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Mature

**Week 7 - Saturday**

The dinner itself on Saturday night was fairly forgettable.  Not that there was anything wrong with the food; they both enjoyed their meals.  But now that sex was on the menu, it was really all they could think about.

Once again, they were seated together in a small booth, but this time it was in a restaurant just around the corner from Fox Mulder’s apartment.  Dana Scully wore an oversized, very open-weave pale pink sweater with a black tank top underneath, and a short black skirt with tights.  What Mulder didn’t know was all the surprises that lay underneath.  She couldn’t wait for him to discover them all, after dinner.

She suspected he had discovered the first when he repeated his trick of placing his hand on her back; no bra again.  She gave him the same sly smile as before.   _He thinks he’s so clever_ , she thought.

She was feeling bold that evening, and Mulder nearly choked on his bread stick the first time Scully slid her hand up his thigh.  He waited for a similar opportunity when Scully took a sip of wine, and let his hand glide up the inside of her thigh.  She managed to keep herself together much better however, simply arching an eyebrow back at him in both challenge and encouragement.  Up up up his fingers ventured, until they stopped at the discovery of the other surprise she had worn for him – her black tights were actually thigh-high’s.  

She smiled smugly at him as his eyes grew wide and he quietly uttered, “How am I supposed to make it through dinner knowing you’re wearing those?”

“It shouldn’t be too _hard_ for you,” she tossed back as she coyly darted her tongue out to lick her lips.  

Oh Christ, he was doomed.

During the rest of dinner, Scully managed to keep her hands mostly to herself, which allowed Mulder time to recover from his _growing_ problem.  At least he felt safe to stand up when the bill had been paid and they tried not to look too eager to leave.  

When they stumbled together into his apartment, Mulder pushed Scully against the door while he locked it, then reached down to grasp her behind and lift her up.  She locked her legs around his waist and he stroked the underside of her thighs, delighting in the transition between thigh-high’s and skin.

“Bedroom,” Scully mumbled into his mouth between deep, lustful kisses.

He carefully carried her slight form across the main living space through to his bedroom at the other end of the loft.  He placed her down on the plush carpet next to the bed and she immediately went to work on the buttons of his shirt while he continued to kiss her.  Mulder reached up inside Scully’s sweater and started to pull it over her head while she was still trying to pull his shirt out from his pants.  Mulders pants soon followed after and Scully was able to remove his shirt, then they worked together to tug her skirt down.  Mulder pulled his socks off and sat down on the edge of the mattress, turning on the lamp on his bedside table, and Scully moved to stand between his legs.

He ran his hands over her hips and squeezed her ass as he took in her appearance.  She still wore the black tank top, black lace panties and black thigh-high stockings.  She pulled the tank top off while he watched.  Her skin was bathed in a warm glow from the bedside lamp and her luscious breasts and rosy pert nipples sat at eye level, beckoning Mulder to taste them.

“Mmm Mulder,” Scully sighed as he devoured each sensitive peak in turn.  

He pulled her closer and she straddled his lap, pushing him back onto the mattress and kissed him deeply. She ground her pelvis into his lap, rubbing herself shamelessly against his rigid cock until they were both moaning.

Mulder turned them so that he straddled her body and began kissing his way down.  He kissed and licked his way around each breast again, sucking and worrying her nipples until she was moaning in delight, then kissed down along her midline to her bellybutton.  His tongue traced the top edge of the lace panties, and he skimmed down to the crease of her thigh.  She shifted her legs further apart in encouragement and tried to suppress her giddy smile knowing what he was about to discover.  Mulder thought maybe it was a trick of the light for a second, but as Scully spread her legs, he realized there was a slit in her panties.  

He looked up at her in shock. “Are those…..?”

Scully smiled smugly at him and nodded.  “Mmmm hmmm.”

Crotchless panties.  

They had been a gag gift from her friends on her last Birthday, along with an assortment of condoms, all wrapped in a small hinged box they had labeled “Hope Chest”. Scully had blushed furiously and stuffed the panties in the back of a drawer when she got home that night, but secretly hoped there might come a day when she could put them to use.  Tonight seemed to be the perfect opportunity.

Mulder gripped her thighs harder than he probably realized and looked up at the ceiling as he tried to stave-off the impending orgasm that threatened to end things before they had even truly begun.  He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Scully covered his hands with her own, causing him to realize he might be hurting her.  “Sorry,” he apologized.  “I just… I’ve never…. I’m sorry, they’re… Wow.  Can I?  I’m mean, would you….?”  Words and phrases just tumbled from his mouth.

“Would you like me to leave them on?”

Seemingly speechless now, Mulder just nodded enthusiastically.  He traced the lacy edge of the panties with his fingers.  With her legs spread wider, the split seam was obvious and the black lace framed her pink swollen sex. He could hardly wait; he could see how wet she already was and how she had soaked the patterned netting.  

He had to taste her now. Starting as far down as he could reach in the slit, he swept his tongue slowly all the way up, covering as much of her as he could.  After several more long, slow, full sweeps, he teased her around the inner edges of the panties, licking underneath the lace, then back through her slick folds towards the center of her sex.  

Scully had never felt so wanton and uninhibited as she lay on Mulder’s bed wearing nothing but thigh-high’s and crotchless panties, writhing in ecstasy while he went down on her. She groped at her breasts, pinching her nipples when Mulder happened to look up at her.  His mouth lifted wetly from her sex and he groaned, “Oh god Scully.”

She reached down and brushed her fingers affectionately through the hair at his temple.  “Get up here.  I want you inside me.  Now.”  

“Do you still want to leave these on?”  Mulder questioned as he let his fingers slide through the soaking wet slit of her panties.

Scully nodded, “Yeah,” then rolled away from him and got up on all fours.  “But I want you like this.”

Mulder wasn’t sure how he had missed it earlier, but the back of the panties was even better looking than the front.  The wide lacy band at the top had the appearance of being tied together in the middle by two small bows, with a gap in between.  Below was a small triangle of plain mesh which also had the appearance of being tied together.  As she spread her legs in invitation, he could see the strip of glistening pink peeking out from between the black lace.

The thought of watching his cock slide in and out of her, surrounded by the lacey frame of the panties made his cock twitch and swell even more than it already was.

She looked over her shoulder impatiently, licking her lips.  

Mulder dove for his bedside table drawer and had the condom on in record time.  He took himself in hand and slid through her slick swollen folds, back and forth, nudging over her clit, back and forth.  They both shuddered at the contact.  

Then, he slipped inside her. Pushing, inch by inch.  

When he was buried hip-deep, he held himself still, gliding his hands up the hourglass of her waist, over her shoulders and down her arms, linking their fingers together against the mattress.  He kissed the corner of her jaw, and she turned her head as far as she could to awkwardly capture his lips.

She rotated her hips, encouraging him to start moving.  “I’m good, it’s okay,” she reassured him.

He began gently rocking into her, keeping his body draped over hers and she moved in a counter rhythm to increase the friction.  His breath was hot in her ear.  “I can’t believe you sat all the way through dinner wearing these, Scully.”  One of his hands toyed with the front of her panties, lazily slipping inside and stroking her clit.  “Now I’m always going to wonder what surprises you might have in store for me under your clothes.”

Scully smiled.  “Well, maybe I’ll have to go shopping for a few other surprises.”

“Mmmmm,” Mulder purred in her ear.

With Mulder circling her clit, her arousal quickly grew and she began to thrust back towards him with more urgency.  “Harder…. please, harder,” she begged.

He pushed himself into an upright position, grasping her hips as he began to thrust more forcefully into her. He looked down and was able to watch himself, his cock glistening a deep shade of red, slide in and out.  He could feel the lace edges of her panties each time he bottomed out against her.  He felt like the luckiest man on the planet at that moment, and thanked whatever fates that had allowed him to meet Scully and bring them together.

He resumed stroking her clit and she cried out, “Oh fuck, yeah.”  Mulder was delighted to hear her uncensored narration.  “Fuck yes,” she groaned as he continued to pound into her. Her thighs began to quiver, and he sped up, her walls swelling and gripping him in the final moments before her orgasm rippled through her body.  She arched her back and groaned “Oh Mulder,” loudly as her walls convulsed around him.  He slowed his movements, letting her ride out her climax.  He was quivering, teetering on the edge of his own release. “Scully,” he gasped, “Scully, Scully…” like a mantra.

“Go,” she managed between breaths.

He gripped her hips and she adjusted her stance, bringing her legs closer together.

“Oh god… so tight… Scully… uunngghh…,” he groaned as his body slapped against hers.  He could feel the pressure build in his groin, then the white-hot flash as the first contractions hit and his body emptied itself, spurt after spurt, “Scully, Scully,” he repeated on each exhale.

He carefully withdrew from her body and pulled the condom off, then collapsed onto his back on the mattress, still panting.  Scully skootched over to lie against him, her hand absent mindedly playing with the sparse hairs on his chest as they recovered.

When her breathing had returned to normal, she kissed his cheek and told him, “I’ll be right back.”

She took the panties off, silently thanking them for a mission accomplished, and cleaned herself up in the bathroom.  Mulder was still lying on his back, barely awake when she padded back into his bedroom. She nudged his shoulder, urging him to move so they could get under the covers.  He grunted in response and dragged himself to his feet just long enough for her to throw the sheets back before he climbed back in.  Scully slid under the covers and he immediately spooned up behind her.  

“Do you want a t-shirt or something to sleep in?” he asked drowsily as he kissed her shoulder lazily and buried his nose in her hair.

“I think you’ll keep me warm enough,” she replied, linking her fingers with his.  They both sighed deeply as their sated bodies settled comfortably into the mattress, and sleep overtook them.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Mature

**Week 7 - Sunday**

Dana Scully awoke the next day to find Fox Mulder’s bedroom already bright with the morning sun, and that she was alone in bed. She lay on her back, not caring that the sheets sat bunched down around her waist leaving her naked upper body exposed to the world.  That was one of the many pleasant aftereffects of sex; reveling in the afterglow and the feeling of naughtiness being naked in someone else’s bed.  Maybe she would slip on one of Mulder’s t-shirts and seek him out in the rest of his apartment; maybe bring him back to bed.

She slid her hands over her breasts and down her taut stomach as she stretched languorously.

“Good morning Scully.”  He was sitting, naked, in the corner of his bedroom with a sketch book.

Scully gave him a sleepy, satisfied smile.  “And here I hoped you were making me breakfast.”

“Not yet, sorry.  I was enjoying being able to sketch you in such a natural, uninhibited state, knowing that you were mine alone, and that I could look _and_ touch.”   Mulder put his book aside and crawled across the bed, his body straddling hers as he hungrily kissed her mouth.  

She eagerly returned his kisses but pushed on his chest.  Mulder willingly submitted, letting her push him onto his back.  She sat astride his lower stomach and could feel his cock nudging her behind like an enthusiastic terrier ready to play at a moment’s notice. She slid her hands up his well-muscled chest and brushed her thumbs over his sensitive nipples.  His breath caught and she felt his cock twitch and surge against her.  She smiled and repeated the action, enjoying his body’s response as his hips began to thrust gently up against her.

She bent over and kissed him while she rolled her hips against his.  In no time at all she had reached over to retrieve a condom from his bedside table, and he was inside her again as she set a lazy rhythm over his body. He stilled his movements and let her take over, first watching the hypnotic sway of her breasts, then reaching up to cup them in his hands.  She arched her chest into his hands on every upstroke, encouraging him to kneed and massage them.  

As her tempo increased, Mulder’s hands drifted back down to her hips, and he began to brush her clit with his thumb while thrusting up into her.  He managed to ride out her orgasm with her, but then pulled out shortly after, just before his own climax could overtake him.  

“You didn’t…?” Scully said when she felt him still hard against her body.

“Not yet.”  He hoped he didn’t look too smug, but he was pretty excited at the possibilities of how he could finish with her a second time.

She seemed to have already decided as she slid down his body, removed the condom and took him into her mouth.

His head lolled back onto the pillow and his hands grasped fistfuls of sheets as he tried to hold himself back from thrusting up into her mouth.  

Scully knew he wasn’t going to last long, so she skipped over a slow build up and instead went for a big finish.  While her mouth focused intensely on sucking and stroking the head of his cock, one hand slid up and down the rest of his throbbing shaft and she reached down with the thumb of her other hand to stroke his perineum.

“Ahh Scully, Scully,” he said through gritted teeth.  He could feel his climax barreling through his body.

She hummed in response and his hips rocked into her mouth as his orgasm gripped his body.  She swallowed each surge of his release, slowing and easing her strokes as the contractions slowed.

Now both satisfied and spent, they were a sticky, sweaty, smiling mess of bodies as she moved back up to lay on his chest, listening to his heart return to its normal rhythm.

“I don’t know if I can stand up long enough to take a shower,” Scully groaned when she finally rolled off Mulder’s body.  “Don’t look so smug,” she chastised him when she saw the proud expression he wore.

“I volunteer to oversee your safety Miss Scully”, he said, earnestly.

\---

By noon, they had showered (together), made breakfast (together), and had sex on his kitchen counter (very much together) before they could finish washing the dishes.  Sadly though, they both had papers to write and studying to catch up on.  Mulder called a cab for Scully again, and watched her drive away.

The smell of her and _them_ on his sheets hit the moment he walked into his bedroom.  He flopped back down onto the mattress, hugging her pillow to his face ( _Her pillow,_ he marveled), and inhaled in her sweet feminine scent.    It took tremendous willpower for him to wrench himself away from luxuriating in her smell, but eventually he gathered the books he needed and set off to write in the library a couple blocks away.  If he stayed in his apartment, he didn’t think he would have accomplished anything.

Scully was similarly plagued; every time she sat down she was reminded of the workout certain muscles had endured in the last 24 hours.  She found herself staring off into the distance as the memories flooded her mind. It was the best kind of sore though. Far more satisfying than after any workout at the gym.

It was going to be a long two days until they saw each other at class on Tuesday afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Week 8 - Tuesday**

“Mr. Mulder, Miss Scully, could I have a moment before you go?”  Mr. Williams asked at the end of their final life-drawing class.

They both looked a bit puzzled but held back while the other students packed their belongings to leave.

“I wanted to say how much I’ve enjoyed watching your relationship develop throughout the progression of these classes. It was clear from the very first week that you had instant and extraordinary chemistry together.”

Scully blushed and looked up at Mulder as he put his arm around her shoulders.  It’s not like they had tried to hide their developing relationship from anyone in the class, but she didn’t think they had been that obvious, particularly from the first few weeks.

“I don’t know that you were even aware, but I participated in drawing you together last week, and I wanted to give you my finished work.”

He presented them with a rolled-up sheet of paper, tied simply with a piece of red satin ribbon.

“Thank you, sir,” Scully said, taken aback at his gift.

“I wish you two the very best for your future together,” he said, shaking each of their hands in turn.

“Thank you,” they both replied together.

—  
  


Later at Mulder’s apartment, they opened the gift together, laying it out on his coffee table.

“Oh Mulder,” Scully said with a gasp.  

“Wow,” was all he could manage at first.  “We should have this framed.”

From the angle it was drawn, Mr. Williams had been able to capture both their expressions.  Despite what Scully remembered about being nervous at first, they both looked completely at peace in each other’s arms. Her eyes were closed, but her lips were turned up ever so slightly at the corners.  Mulder’s head was turned towards her, like he was about to reach out and kiss her forehead at any moment.  He also had the barest of smiles gracing his lips.  They looked like two lovers who had fallen asleep together.

“Quite the keepsake for such a memorable afternoon,” Mulder said, kissing the top of her head as she sat beside him on the couch.  

Scully rolled her eyes.

“What?  It’s true,” Mulder pleaded.  “How many couples have a drawing of them lying naked together to commemorate the day they first had sex?”  

Scully just shook her head and chucked.  

“I’m right and you know it,” he teased, cupping her cheek and turning her towards him for a kiss.  Of course he was right; it’s just not something she would ever verbalize.  

“So, which one of us gets to keep it?” Scully asked, addressing the elephant in the room.  

“I could hang it in my bedroom,” Mulder tentatively suggested.  “I was hoping you might start to spend more time here, you know, eventually.”

“I’d like that,” she smiled and kissed him again.

-End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s really it! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and commented and given kudos. It’s been a fun journey. 
> 
> Thank you to all my beta’s along the way, first @whatfallsaway and @medicaldoctordana, and then the WIP Workshop gang of @frangipanidownunder, @baronessblixen, @scapegrace74-blog, @emilysim, @myownsuperintendent, @how-i-met-your-mulder for all their feedback on the first two chapters.


End file.
